Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to systems and methods for communication history reconciliation amongst linked devices.
Description of the Related Art
Some telephony service providers, such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) service providers, allow subscribers to register a plurality of telephony devices with a single telephony account. A communication identifier, such as a telephone number, may be associated with the telephony account (referred to herein as a multi-device user account). When the communication identifier is called/dialed by a third party, each of the registered devices may simultaneously ring, thus linking the devices with the communication identifier. That is, incoming calls from the third party are simultaneously directed to each of the registered devices
When the call is answered by one of the plurality of registered devices, the telephony service provider will signal the other registered devices associated with the account to stop ringing. However, all the registered devices which were not used to answer the call will display a missed call in their call histories. Due to the fact that the call was actually accepted by the user on one of the registered devices, a missed call entry on any user device of the user is an inaccurate record of the call.
Thus, there is a need for improved systems and methods for communication history reconciliation amongst linked devices.